


These sneaky cookies

by Narienne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narienne/pseuds/Narienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan and Cullen are spending their afternoon like every Inquisitior and their Commander would (or not really), when an unexpected visitor arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You vicious vicious woman.” Cullen leaned over the desk to recapture the cookie Trevelyan had just sneaked from his plate. “First you bring me food and now you are taking it away.”  
“You wouldn’t have even seen these if I’d known before they were so awesome. Now I completely understand why Cole keeps stealing them from the kitchen.” She said packing a whole one into her mouth so that he couldn’t get it back. “Eat veggies.”

He growled and moved the plate as far away from her as the desk allowed. A few minutes before Trevelyan showed up at his doorstep with a bowl full of steaming beef stew and a big plate of sugar cookies. “You look thin”, she said putting it all on the report-covered desk in front of him. Cullen didn’t think he looked thin at all, but still he welcomed the meal with appreciation. From all the stews he’s ever had in his life, the one made by Skyhold cooks was unquestionably the best. Cullen could only guess where Leliana got them from. As far as he knew her, they could as well be snatched from Orlesian Court right from under Empress Celine’s nose.  


He was rapidly pulled out of his thoughts when Inquisitor, now smugly sitting on his desk and stealing his food, leapt for another cookie. He didn’t let her take him by surprise. Before she managed to grab one, he lifted the plate above his head and beyond her hand’s reach. 

“You don’t love me at all!” She moaned.  
“Cookies and feelings are two separate things.” Cullen stated, but lowered the plate letting her take one. Yet, when she grabbed a whole handful, he hurriedly took it back away and another fight began accompanied by their laughter. 

In that very moment the door stood open and a soldier entered. Trevelyan used a moment of distraction to steal another cookie. She turned to Cullen with a triumphant look, when she saw his eyes widen. Since they started their relationship, which _theoretically_ was still a secret, all scouts and soldiers have been walking up on them doing hundreds different things, from which fighting over food was the least embarrassing. Hence, his horrified look startled her. She followed his gazed and her eyes landed on a woman who entered the room just behind the soldier. Trevelyan has never seen her before, though somehow she seemed familiar. Quite tall, blond hair reaching just below her ear, warm brawn eyes, about Cullen’s age… Suddenly cold shiver passed her body as she realized who was standing before her. She looked at the cookie in her hand like it was material evidence and quickly put it back on Cullen’s plate.

“Inquisitor.” The soldier bowed to her and she couldn’t not notice his grin of satisfaction when he watched the reaction of the woman beside him. In his place Trevelyan would also find this situation amusing. Only that she didn’t. 

The woman on the other hand calmly watched them with slightly tilted head, like she was trying to determine if the scene she has just witnessed was a part of normality. 

“What are you doing here?” Cullen gasped finally.  
“ _What are you doing here…_ ” She parroted him. “What about _‘It’s so wonderful to see you, my beloved sister’_?”

He walked up and wrapped his hands around her in a warm hug, shock still lingering on his face. “I _am_ happy to see you. I’m just… surprised. Ah, the Inquisitor.” Cullen gestured to Trevelyan, only then remembering she was still there, and introduced her using the most commander tone he could afford. That almost made her chuckle. “This is Mia… my sister.”  


Trevelyan gave her the most gracious smile, which would look much more Heraldy if it weren’t for the cookie crumbs on her face.  


Cullen didn’t give the two women more time for interaction. “Why haven’t you written you were coming?” He asked, his voice almost accusing.  
“I have! Three times. I just assumed you were too busy to reply. Not that I had a reason to think any different.” Now her tone sounded accusingly.  


Cullen and Trevelyan exchanged glances that for them were more than enough to follow each other’s thoughts. “You think that may be the reason we haven’t heard from Lydes?” She asked, her voice suddenly serious. Large groups of Venatori have been spotted in the south of the Waking Sea, so the Inquisition contacted their allies in Lydes asking for intervention. That was more than a week ago, since then they received no answer either from the Duchess or from their scouts.

“So it seems.” Cullen answered. “They must have been capturing our messengers for quite a time by now.”  
Trevelyan frowned. “Leliana.” She stated simply making it clear she was going to get the spymaster and marched out of the office.  


“Is something wrong?” Mia asked, worried, but Cullen waved his hand dismissively.  
“Now that we know what’s been going on, we will have them in no time. Inquisition is efficient.”  


That put the women at ease. She sent his brother a cunning smile. “So that was _her_ , huh?” The way Mia said _her_ left no doubt that she meant neither the Inquisitor nor the Herald of Andraste. It’s true she mocked Cullen for using Herald’s first name in his letters, but he’s never given her any reasons to think their relationship was more of a… private nature. He glanced at the nearly empty plate of cookies and sighed. Why was it always happening to him…?


	2. Chapter 2

“Our dear Cullen, once a boy stammering wildly every time a girl came in sight and now? Look at him, doing the Herald of Andraste…” Mia’s words were dripping in mockery.

Cullen rolled his eyes. She’s been going like this for nearly an hour already, grilling him over his secret relationship with the Inquisitor.

“I’m not… _doing_ her. We are just…”  
“…in love.” She finished after him with a sham stage gesture. “Oh, look at you, all red.”

Cullen felt his cheeks burning. “I have work to do.” He said abruptly and covered his face with a report.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m happy for you! Before, I really thought gossips were just gossips, but here we go…”

Cullen peeped out from behind the report, alarmed. “What gossips?”

Her cunning smile spoke volumes. “We could hear your jolly laughter on the other side of the castle. Do you seriously think no one knows?”  
“The other side of the castle is not damn Ferelden!”   
“Don’t look at me. Your people talk…” She shrugged, but a moment later a mocking grin returned to her lips and she was ready to go on. “And she is so pretty!”  
“Please, stop…”   
“You don’t think she is pretty?”  
“No. I mean, yes.”  
“Yes, you don’t?”  
“I _do_ think. She is pretty.”  
“Aaaw…”  
“Maker!”


End file.
